


Nightmares

by Anonymous



Category: The Legend of Zelda: A Link Between Worlds
Genre: Comfort, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Nightmares, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-30
Updated: 2020-06-30
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:22:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24999022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Ravio wakes up from a nightmare one night. Luckily, you were there to comfort him back to sleep.
Relationships: Ravio/Reader
Kudos: 13
Collections: Anonymous





	Nightmares

The soft glow from the cracking flame in the fireplace illuminated the room, giving off a strangely comforting warmth. You let out a deep sigh. It had been hours since dusk fell and nighttime finally came, yet you still couldn't find yourself to sleep.

Looking out of the window, you could tell it is already past midnight. A thick carpet of snow draped over the land, stating that winter has finally reached it's peak. You shifted in your seat, taking a sip from the cup of tea you had just brewed not too long ago.

The next few moments were filled with the sound of the harsh whips of the wind here and there, yet your ears didn't fail to hear the faint shuffling and soft patters of feet behind you. Turning your head around, you were met none other than Ravio.

He was scratching the back of his head sheepishly, making you wonder why he is still up so late at night.

"..Uh—hey," he awkwardly greeted, his voice obviously stating that he had just woken up from sleep.

"Hey, you good?" you asked, setting down your tea on a nearby table.

He shook his head, a small frown etched into his face.

"Come here.." you patted the empty space beside you, gesturing him to take a seat, then smiling as he does so. However, your smile was short-lived as you then notice the exhaustion from his features. His barely visible eyebrows (due to the hood covering his face) were knit together as his eyelids drooped lazily.

You sighed once again, finally piecing everything together. With every ounce of courage you have within you, you gently wrapped your arms around his torso, your hands slowly rubbing his back in small circles. You felt him lean into your touch, letting out a barely audible huff of breath as he does so.

With his slightly shaky arms, he returned the embrace, his hands resting just right under your shoulders as you felt his posture slowly relax. You only assumed you were right with your guess. He had a nightmare.

"Can't sleep, huh?" you questioned as you moved one of your hands to his hood, carefully pulling the soft fabric off his head.

"Yeah, I am deeply sorry if I bothered you—"

"No, no—I swear you didn't. If anything, your company is really appreciated," you cut him off.

You've always disliked how he always puts the blame on himself somehow, never thinking to ever give himself the credits that he always had deserved. However, that quality of his is what brought you closer towards him, one of the reasons why you now chose to stay alongside him. He was never the one for pride after all, often staying less known and hidden well in the shadows.

Deafening silence was shared between you two, though, it was somehow soothing. You soon then found yourself cautiously running a hand through his tousled locks. Making sure he won't get uncomfortable in any way. Nevertheless, the latter seemed to relax in your touch.

Shortly afterwards, you find it harder to keep your eyes open, feeling your eyelids grow heavier and heavier in every passing minute. Yet, you tried your best to keep yourself up as Ravio, surprisingly, is the one to break the silence.

"Can—can I sleep here.. with you tonight?"

You couldn't help but smile at his question, finding yourself grow very fond of the thought.

"Aright then, I'll just stay here."

After tucking yourselves into a much more better position, he ended up being encased within your arms. His body leaned against yours as you reclined on the nearby wall.

Guess nightmares couldn't be that bad at all.


End file.
